Cinq ans après
by watashina
Summary: Cela fait cinq ans que Voldemort est vaincu, que Harry Potter a disparu, tout le monde a continuer sa vie quand quelqu'un de cher au coeur de tous réaparer pour devenir le nouveau professeur de DCFM attention HarryCharlie
1. le retour

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
# pensées d'Harry #  
  
pensées de Charlie   
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le retour.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Voldemort avait était vaincu, tous les mangemorst avaient été enfermés.  
  
Poudlard était maintenant encore plus paisible qu'avant, il n'y avait plus aucun danger. L'équipe professoral avait bien changé depuis. Cela faisait six ans que Charlie Weasley était devenu professeur de soins aux créature magique (SACM), en effet, Hagrid était mort au court d'une bataille contre le mage noir maintenant déchu. Hermione Granger était devenu professeur de métamorphose car le professeur Mcgonagal aussi fut tué lors d'une des grandes batailles , Drago Malefoy, qui avait rejoint le bon côté, était devenu professeur de potions car le professeur Rogue fut assassiné des mains même de Voldemort l'ayant reconnu traître.  
  
On était début août, et on avait toujours pas trouvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), car même si il n'y avait plus aucun danger, le poste restait toujours maudit.  
  
Bien sûr, lorsqu'on parlait du seigneur des ténèbres on parlait forcément du jeune Harry Potter.L'ex Gryffondor avait disparu dans la nature à la fin de la dernière bataille juste après avoir battu Voldemort pour de bon.  
  
Des recherches avaient été menés pendant deux ans.Mais elles ne menèrent à rien d'autres au fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas être retrouvé.  
  
C'était une journée où il faisait extrêmement chaud, à Poudlard, vide à cette période de l'année.  
  
Seul Dumbeldore occupait l'immense espace du château, mais en cette journée, il n'était pas seul dans son bureau.  
  
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était avec lui pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Dumbeldore l'avait bien sûr reconnu, c'était un de ces anciens élèves.  
  
" -Nom de Merlin ! Harry ! Mais où étais-tu ? On t'as chercher partout sans te trouver ! "  
  
" - C'était le but de ma fuite Professeur. "  
  
" -Oui, bien sûr mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? "  
  
" -J'ai voyagé partout dans le monde.J'avais besoin de prendre du recule et de réfléchir. "  
  
" -Oui bien sûr. Je suis très heureux que tu sois de retour. "  
  
" -Moi aussi Mr, moi aussi. "  
  
" -Et je suis sûr que d'autres vont l'être encore plus que moi ! "  
  
" -Que sont-ils devenu ? "  
  
" - Ron est Auror, Hermione est professeur de métamorphose, Charlie de SACM, Drago de potions, Neville est en étude prolongé de botaniste et viens faire des stages de temps en temps, Seamus et Dean ont ouvert une boutique d'apothicaire qui marche très bien, celle de Fred et Georges est très célèbres maintenant, pour le reste rien n'a changeait. "  
  
" -Je suis impatient de tous les revoir. "  
  
" -As-tu un endroit où te loger ? "  
  
" -Oui, ne vous inquiétait pas de ça, je me suis construit un manoir non loin d'ici il n'y a pas très longtemps "  
  
" -Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu en Angleterre ? "  
  
" -Environ six mois, le temps de construire mon manoir. "  
  
" -Et dire que tu n' étais pas loin de nous pendant tout ce temps ! "  
  
"-Je vais devoir y aller maintenant,.J'ai plusieurs chose à faire. "  
  
" -Dans ce cas je vais te laisser.Il y a une réunion des professeur après- demain, tu me donnera à ce moment-là les livres que tu veut pour les élèves. Nous réglerons aussi le problème des emploi du temps et tout le reste taches d'être là ! "  
  
" -Je n'y manquerais pas ! Au revoir Pr ! "  
  
" -Au revoir Mr Potter ! "  
  
Sur ce, il sortit du château pour pouvoir transplaner sans difficulté.  
  
Arrivé à la maison, il appela son elfe de maison.  
  
" -Osmose ! "  
  
" -Oui, Mr Harry ? "  
  
" -Je dois aller au chemin de traverse, occupe-toi de Meiline. "  
  
" -Bien Mr ! "  
  
Il reparti tout de suite direction le chemin de traverse, vu que celui ci a été protégé, il prit alors le magicobus.  
  
" -Bonjour, où voulait vous allez ? "  
  
" -Au chaudron Baveur s'il vous plaît. "  
  
" -Mais vous êtes Harry Potter ! "  
  
" -Oui, c'est moi. "  
  
" -Nous qui vous croyons mort. "  
  
" -Je suis bel et bien vivant. "  
  
" -Où étiez-vous toutes ces années ? "  
  
" -Je voyageais. "  
  
" -Vous avez dû en faire du chemin en cinq ans ! "  
  
Il arriva devant le chaudron baveur en dix minutes, il paya puis sortit.  
  
Il rentra dans le chaudron Baveur, puis rentra dans le chemin de traverse sans faire attention au regard que lui lançaient les clients du pub.  
  
Il alla tout d'abord à la librairie chercher des livres pour l'année scolaire, il en trouva un à son goût, " Les sortilèges impardonnables, comment les détourner ? " pour les septième année, " les créatures maléfiques et les mages noirs, comment s'en protéger ? " pour les sixièmes année, " Les différentes façon de se battre " pour les cinquièmes année, " La magie noir, comment la contourner ? " pour les quatrième, " Les milles et unes façon de se défendre et d'attaquer le côté noir " pour les troisièmes année, " Les sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses élémentaire, second niveau. " pour les deuxième année, " Les sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses élémentaire, premier niveau " pour les premières année.  
  
Il les pris pour pouvoir les lire plus en profondeur chez lui.  
  
Il alla ensuite se refaire sa réserve d'ingrédients puis passa chez Mde Guipure renouveler sa garde robe.  
  
Puis il alla au magasin de Quidditch voir les nouveaux balais.  
  
Il décida d'aller voir à l'animalerie pour regarder si il n'y avait pas un compagnon pour Sakeo, il se sentait un peu seul en ce moment.  
  
Il entra dans le magasin et reconnu tout de suite Justin Finch-Fletcher debout derrière le comptoir.Il était en train d'écrire sur son registre.  
  
" -Justin ! "  
  
" -Harry ! Nom d'une chouette, tu est vivant ! "  
  
" -Bien sûr que je suis vivant ! C'est pas après l'avoir battu que je vais me laisser mourir ! "  
  
" -En voilà un bon raisonnement ! Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma boutique ? "  
  
" -Je voudrais un serpent qui serait pas trop nerveux et qui aimerait la compagnie. J'ai déjà un serpent mais il s'ennuie beaucoup tout seul. "  
  
" -Bien sûr, ils sont là-bas.Je te laisse discuter avec eux ! Tu prends celui qui te vas le mieux ! "  
  
" - D'accord, merci Justin ! "  
  
" - C'est mon métier, tu crois pas que je vais refuser de l'argent à rentrer ! "  
  
" -Non, c'est sûr ! "  
  
" -Il s'approcha des serpent.Discuta un moment avec eux, jusqu'à choisir un qui conviendrait bien.Il trouva un vipère d'Europe d'un mètre au couleur bleutée.  
  
Il revint au comptoir pour faire sortir la vipère de sa cage.  
  
" -Alors tu as trouvé ? "  
  
" -Oui, je veux la vipère d'Europe. "  
  
" -Très bon choix, elle est très docile. "  
  
" -Oui, j'ai remarqué. "  
  
" -Voilà, c'est ouvert. Tu peuxt la prendre. "  
  
" -Il me faudrait aussi du Miam'Hibou, et du Phœnix Biscuit.  
  
" -Voilà pour toi. "  
  
" -Merci. "  
  
Il sortit du magasin après avoir payait.Puis se dirigea vers une boutique de meubles et objet ancien et magique.Il entra et, encore une fois, reconnu le vendeur, qui était en train de servir une vieille dame.Il décida de le laisser pour aller faire un petit tour des lieux.  
  
Il regarda puis s'arrêta sur une belle dague en or forgé à l'effigie du blason de Gryffondor.Il l'a regarda dans tous les angles puis décida de l'acheter. Mais comme le prix n'était pas affiché, il alla voir le vendeur.Il le vit soupirer alors que la vieille dame sortait du magasin, un paquet entre les mains, il décida à se faire remarquer.  
  
" -Client difficile ? "  
  
En entendant quelqu'un parler, Seamus se retourna puis, en apercevant Harry il sourit.  
  
" -Harry ! C'est toi ? Je ne me trompe pas ? "  
  
" -Non Seamus, tu ne te trompe pas ! "  
  
" -Où était tu pendant tout ce temps ? "  
  
" -Je voyageais un peu partout. "  
  
" -En tout cas, tu a changé ! Et pas en mal ! "  
  
" -Merci, j'ai fais pas mal de sport. "  
  
Seamus en avait toujours pinçé pour lui, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais ressentit plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune irlandais.Bien qu'il fut sortit une fois avec lui, avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il avait des sentiments pour le frère de Ron, Charlie.  
  
Il était d'ailleurs très heureux qu'il soit devenu professeur à Poudlard.Il avait décidé de lui révéler ses sentiments, cela complique moins les choses s'il était à Poudlard avec lui.  
  
" -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ? "  
  
" -Aux début, j'étais venu flâner un peu, mais j'ai trouvait cette dague et j'ai décidé de l'acheter. "  
  
" -Ah oui, cette dague ! Merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" -En effet. "  
  
Il s'en alla après avoir payait puis transplana jusqu'à dans la forêt qui était derrière son manoir.  
  
Une semaine avait passé, semaine où il avait fait son programme.En ce moment, il était dans les couloirs de Poudlard et se dirigait vers le bureau de Dumbeldore où devait avoir lieu la réunion.  
  
Il monta les escalier puis frappa à la porte du bureau, il entendit le professeur Dumbeldore.  
  
" -Ah !ça doit être le nouveau professeur de DCFM ! Rentre ! "  
  
Il rentra dans la pièce, il avait devant lui Hermione, Ron, Drago, les autres membres habituels de l'équipe et Charlie, qui n'avait pas changé.  
  
# Toujours aussi sexy #  
  
" -Et bien cher amis, je pense que vous avez tous reconnus Harry. "  
  
" -Harry ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "s'exclama Hermione, en lui sautant dans les bras.   
  
" -H...Herrrmione ! Tu m'étouffe ! "  
  
" -Oh ! Désolé, Gryffou ! "  
  
" - C'est pas grave, Lynxa ! "  
  
" -Ca fait du bien de te revoir Harry ! "s'exclama Drago en lui serrant la main.  
  
" -Pour moi aussi ça fait du bien Dray ! "  
  
" -Harry, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mort ! "  
  
" -Moi aussi, moi aussi Charlie "  
  
La réunion se passa sans trop de problème.A la fin, Drago, Hermione, Charlie et Harry restèrent ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard pour raconter leur vie et les anecdotes dont ils se souvenaient.  
  
Mais bientôt, Hermione et Drago, qui étaient ensembles maintenant, s'en allèrent pour laisser Harry et Charlie seul, se souvenant que le premier avait des sentiments pour le second lors de leurs années à Poudlard et, vu la façon dont il le regardait, c'est toujours de même, et apparemment, c'était réciproque.  
  
FIN 


	2. au cristal et révélation

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
# pensées d'Harry #  
  
°pensées de Charlie°  
  
CHAPITRE 2 :au « Cristal » et révélation  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Harry pris le courage de lui parler.  
  
" -Dis moi Charlie....Je voudrais savoir tes....euh....tes orientations sexuelles.... "  
  
" -Pourquoi ? "  
  
" -Pour l'instant, je n'ai trouvé encore personne, ayant la même orientation que moi .J'ai pensé que je ne connaissait pas la tienne, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille....ni avec un mec...... "  
  
" -Tu est gay ? "  
  
Il hocha la tête. Il était tellement stressé, qu'il sentait que s'il disait quelque chose à ce moment là, il éclaterait. Charlie saurai ce qu'il ressent pour lui, et il ne voulait rien lui dire si il n'était pas gay aussi.  
  
" -Si ça peux te rassurer, moi aussi ! "  
  
" -Vrai ? " s'exclama Harry ayant du mal à cacher sa joie.  
  
" -Oui, je ne lâche pas ce genre de chose pour rigoler ! "  
  
" -Oui bien sûr ! Désolé. Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre ! J'ai bien failli croire que j'étais le seul sorcier sur Terre a être gay ! "  
  
" -Tu n'as trouvé aucun gay pendant tes voyages ? "  
  
" -Si mais c'étaient tous des obsédés ! Ou des transsexuel ! "  
  
" -Mon pauvre ! Pourtant la société sorcière n'a pas de préjuger de ce côté là ! On ne se cache pas tant que ça"  
  
" -Contrairement au moldu "  
  
" C'est sûr que les moldu on beaucoup de préjugé ! "  
  
" -Et ce n'est pas le seul domaine ! Ils ne peuvent pas accepter la seul idée de quelque chose de différents d'eux ! Regarde comment ils traitaient les sorciers au moyen age ! "  
  
" -Oui c'est sûr !Mais parlons d'autres choses tu veux ? "  
  
" -Comme tu veux. "  
  
" - Tu as quelqu'un en vu en ce moment ? "  
  
" -Euh.....oui. "répondit-il en rougissant  
  
" - C'est qui ? Je veux tout savoir ! " demanda-t-il en essayant d'être convainquant.Mais au fond de lui, il avait envie de tuer le mec qui avait pris le cœur d'Harry.  
  
" -Je sais pas si....si tu apprécierais. "  
  
" -Pourquoi, c'est quelqu'un que j'aimes pas ? "  
  
" -Non ! "  
  
" -Alors y'a aucun risque ! "  
  
" -Non, je....je crois pas que ce soit le moment....je... "  
  
" -Comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te brusquer. "  
  
" -Merci. Je crois que je vais y aller, il commence à ce faire tard. "  
  
" -Oui moi aussi. "  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux en dehors des limites de Poudlard, pour pouvoir transplaner sans problème. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.  
  
Rentré à la maison, Harry vérifia que Meiline dormait bien puis se coucha à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne, pour une fois. Il n'avait pas rêvé de la guerre mais plutôt d'un certain bel homme aux cheveux roux.  
  
Il arriva dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Meiline était déjà attablée.  
  
" -Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ? "  
  
" -Bonjour Mei, oui très bien et toi ? "  
  
" -Bien. "  
  
" -Dis moi ça te dirais qu' aujourd'hui d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, et à midi on mangera au chaudron Baveur. Tu n'es pas sortit depuis qu'on est arrivé en Angleterre. En plus il faut aller chercher tes fournitures. "  
  
" -Oui, ça me plairait. "  
  
" -Bien, va te préparer, on part maintenant. "  
  
" -Ok. "  
  
Une fois au chemin de traverse, il regarda avec amusement la fille de son amie s'éberluer devant les boutiques.  
  
Arrivé devant la boutique de Quidditch, elle aperçu un balai posé sur un coussin de velours.  
  
Harry s'approcha et lu :  
  
" L'ouragan vous amènera au septième ciel, avec ses 150 km/h, son freinage immédiat même à grande vitesse, une direction facile, lium sangus. Prix à négocier "  
  
" - Qu'est ce que c'est comme sort le lium sangus Harry ? "  
  
" -Un sort qui lie le propriétaire à son balai. Je crois que je vais l'acheter. Comme ça je te passerai mon éclair de feu, tu rentres à Poudlard bientôt quand même ! "  
  
"- Mais je croyais que l'on avait pas le droit d'amener notre propre balai en première année ! "  
  
" -Je sais, mais si ça se trouve tu vas rentrer dans l'équipe cette année. Tu est douée au Quidditch ! "  
  
" -Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi tu sais ? "  
  
" -Je sais, allez viens ! On va à Gringotts prendre l'argent nécessaire pour tes fournitures et pour cette merveille ! "  
  
" -Tu vas payer mes fournitures ? "  
  
" -Non, ta mère m'as donné un double de la clé du coffre de votre famille  
  
" -A d'accord "  
  
En sortant de la banque, Mei voulu se diriger vers la boutique d'habits qui était à cotés mais Harry l'arrêta.  
  
" - J'ai besoin d'aller quelques part.Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Mde Guipure toutes seul "  
  
" - D'accord. "  
  
Ils firent leurs courses joyeusement pendant toutes la journée, en mangeant au chaudron baveur et rentrèrent au " Cristal " dans la soirée.  
  
Le manoir méritait bien son nom. Le grand hall était illuminé comme en plein jour de couleur dominante bleu clair, le hall était gigantesque, un immense escalier dont les rampes étaient faites de cristal, les marches où ils s'engagèrent étaient recouverte d'un tapis bleu marine.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir de même style que le hall, là ils avaient le choix entre deux portes. Ils prirent la porte de droite, il arrivèrent dans une salle à manger où la couleur blanche prédominait le jaune discret des murs et des coussins des chaises. Ils s'installèrent sur une table moyenne faite en cristal, où était installé une planche en bois blanc pour éviter de casser la table. Osmose, leur elfe de maison arriva avec l'entrée.  
  
Il mangèrent avec appétit puis allèrent se coucher. Leurs chambres était juxtaposées dans un couloir, au tapisserie couleur or, simple. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre  
  
La chambre était verte, un grand lit baldaquin double se tenait majestueux au milieu du mur d'en face, à côté de la porte, il y avait un bureau où était parsemé des papiers, ainsi que deux lettres qui n'était pas encore ouverte, l'une d'elle venait de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et l'autre était celle de la mère à Meiline.  
  
Avant de s'endormir, Harry ouvrit les deux lettres qu'il avait dû recevoir dans la matinée.  
  
Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre de l'hôpital.  
  
" Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Nous avons le regret de vous dire que vos résultats sont positif.Vous avez bien la maladie, ci-joint les détails de l'analyse de votre sang, veuillez venir me voir le 31 août à 14h précise pour que je vous prescrive les médicaments nécessaire. Bon courage pour la suite.  
  
Avec mes salutations les plus distingués,  
  
Dr Schwarz. "  
  
Il était au bord des larmes lorsqu'il eut fini la lettre.Il avait tant espéré ne pas avoir cette maladie.  
  
Il ouvrit la lettre de Pei,  
  
" Mon cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tout ce passe bien en Angleterre et que tu as revu tes amis. Mei ne t'embête pas trop ? Je suis heureuse que tu ai accepté de l'amener avec toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester toujours dans le même pays, elle qui aime tant l'aventure... Des fois, elle me fait penser à son père.Il était comme toi, à toujours ce mettre dans touts les danger possibles. Ca doit être pour ça que vous êtes devenu de bon amis. Il vous rejoindra dans un mois, il est impatient de partir.J'aurai aimé venir mais je préfère rester ici et mon travail ne permet pas de m'amuser ! Je te laisse, embrasse bien Mei pour moi.  
  
A bientôt, Pei "  
  
Harry était heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient bien tout les deux, mais il était tellement préoccupé par les résultats de ses analyses qu'il s'endormit sur son bureau sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla ankylosé, la tête posé sur son bureau. Il regarda alors la lettre de l'hôpital qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, il sortit de sa chambre puis alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.  
  
La salle de bains était magnifique, tout en marbre gris. La baignoire ressemblé à une piscine avec moins d'un mètre de profondeur, une grande glace se trouvait à gauche de la pièce, face à la baignoire, le reste des murs était rempli d'étagère où était entreposé des flacons de toutes sorte, il y avait aussi une petite porte en face de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Harry s'y dirigea et entra dans une pièce aux carrelages blanc, tout le long du mur était installé des douches, comme dans un vestiaire de Quidditch où les douches était communes.  
  
Il pris sa douche tranquillement, et réfléchit à ce que sa maladie impliquerai. Il pensa que si Charlie l'apprenait, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.C'est pour ça qu'il décida de ne rien dire.  
  
C'était une maladie raresqui faisait, qu'il pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur, des tremblements incontrôlables, des crise d'asthmes ou encore de la difficulté à respirer lorsqu'il ressent une émotion forte comme le désir la joie où la colère à fort degrés.  
  
Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il trouva Osmose ranger le petit-déjeuner de Meiline.  
  
" -Meiline est allait faire un peu de marche maître. Je lui est dit de vous attendre pour manger, mais elle n'a pas voulut m'écouter ! "s'excusa l'elfe  
  
" -Ce n'est pas grave, apporte moi à manger, mais pas grand chose, je n'ai pas très faim. "  
  
" -Bien maître. "  
  
Après son petit déjeuner, il alla rédiger une lettre pour Pei et une autre pour affirmer son rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine.  
  
Pendant toute la semaine, Harry ne sortit pas beaucoup et resta cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il ne mangait pas beaucoup et Meiline s'inquiétait beaucoup . Mais, le 31 août à 13h, il sortit de sa chambre bien habillé, coiffé et pris la direction de la sortie mais Meiline l'arrêta.  
  
" -Tu vas où ? "  
  
" -Au médecin, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure. "  
  
" -Je peux t'accompagner ? "  
  
" -Non, c'est personnel ! "  
  
" - Qu'est ce que tu as ? "  
  
" -Je suis malade. "  
  
" -Bon....je vais te laissé ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. "  
  
#Si seulement tu savais#  
  
Il arriva chez son médecin avec dix minutes d'avances. Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente en attendant qu'on lui dise d'entrer.  
  
Il ressorti quelques heures plus tard et pris la direction de son manoir.  
  
Il alla dans le salon, tout aussi magnifique que les autres pièce, de couleur prédominante rouge, il y avait à droite une grande cheminée où un feu brûlé, en face un canapé accompagné de deux fauteuil de velours rouge bordeaux avec au milieu une petite table en verre rouge où était disposé une coupe de fruit en cristal, les fauteuils tournés le dos à une immense bibliothèque rempli de livre, de coupe et de bibelot magique.  
  
Il se dirigea vers elle, tira sur un livre, ce qui fit ouvrir une des parties de la bibliothèque en laissant voir un petit escalier en bois noir.Il s'y engouffra, et rentra dans une pièce au bout de l'escalier, où il y avait des milliers d'ingrédients posé sur des étagères qui couvraient les murs, au milieu se tenait une grande table simples où était disposé en vrac divers ingrédients pré à servir.Il prit la direction d'une petite portes discrète et y entra, il arriva dans une salle vide au mur rempli d'armes blanches et d'armes à feu.  
  
Il prit un sabre, et fit divers mouvements de poignée avant de faire un combat contre une illusion d'un mangemort qu'il venait de crée. Le combat dura deux heures, il remonta apaisé et défoulé mais surtout en sueur, il prit une douche et rejoignit Mei dans la salle à manger.  
  
" -Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ? "  
  
" -Comme je me le suis imaginé. "  
  
" -Demain c'est la rentrée. "  
  
" -Oui. Dumbeldore m'a demandé de venir à Poudlard plus tôt, pour aider aux organisations de dernière minutes et je dois partir après manger, pour demain.Je reviendrais te chercher et t'emmènerais à la gares, soit prête à 10h le temps du voyage. "  
  
" -On ira comment ? "  
  
" -En voiture ? "  
  
" -Ok "  
  
" -Bien, je vais y aller maintenant, sois sage. Osmose, Occupe-toi bien d'elle. "  
  
" -Bien monsieur. "  
  
" -Eh Je suis plus une gamine ! "  
  
Sans écouter les protestations de Mei, il partit dans le salon prendre de la poudre de cheminette. Normalement, il devrait avoir des scrupules de laisser une fillette de onze ans seul dans un manoir. Mais il savait qu'elle était beaucoup plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge, après tout, ses parents étaient aurors, et très recherchés par les mages noirs.Elle avait dû vivre des changements difficiles avec la guerre.  
  
Arrivé à Poudlard, et plus précisément au bureau de Dumbeldore où se tenait le directeur et Charlie.  
  
" -Ah ! Voilà notre deuxième courageux ! Viens Harry, assis-toi ! Merci d'être venu."  
  
FIN  
  
AURELIA : non comme tu le vois, c'est pas une fin fin .Pour l'idée de faire le couple Harry/ Charlie c'est que j'ai juste lit une fics avec ce couple et j'ai adoré alors j'ai voulu faire pareil. Si ça t'intéresse, le titre c'est étrange amour.  
  
KAMY : J'ai pas compris ton PS  
  
ONARLUCA : la voilà la suite !  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : kikou très cher béta-lectrice a moi bah j'ai pas grand chose a te dire je t'ai déjà tout dit par msn  
  
MERCI A TOUT LES REVIEWERS ! !  
  
CONTINUER A LAISSER DES REVIEWS ! ! ! 


	3. L'aveu

,Auteur : watashina

Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi….enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas

NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes……heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

# pensées d'Harry #

°pensées de Charlie°

CHAPITRE 3 :

« -Bonjour Mr le directeur, bonjour Charlie » en serrant la main à son ami et en s'asseyant sur une chaise, qui avait apparu proche, très proche de Charlie, comme si le directeur savait ses sentiments envers le frère de son meilleur ami.

« - Messieurs, nous allons commencer sans les autres, surtout que Harry doit repartir bientôt. »

« -Je reviendrai dans environ une demi-heure monsieur.Je dois juste conduire Mei à la gare ! »

« -Mei ? ? » s'exclama Charlie.

« -Oui, c'est la fille d'une de mes amies . Je dois la surveiller pendant quelques temps avant que son père n'arrive. »

« -Ah ok »dit Charlie, soulagé que se soit pas autre chose.

« -Bien ! Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux que vous faisiez, c'est de mettre les mots de passes au tableau, voici la liste, bon courage ! »

« - D'accord, on y va tout de suite ! »

En sortant du bureau, Charlie fit un immense sourire charmeur à Harry qui rougit sur le coup.

°Bien ! C'est un bon signe ça non ? je vais essayer de lui faire des avances discrètes, pour voir comment il réagit. Ce serai tellement bien qu'il ai les mêmes sentiments que moi.°

#Nom de Dieu ! Il viens bien de me sourire là ou j'ai rêver ?#

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à faire le tour des tableaux, devant chaque portait un nouveau mot de passe, car il n'y avait pas que les tableau des salles communes.

Harry dû partir rejoindre Meiline pour l'emmener au Poudlard Express.

Lorsqu'il revint, les autres membres étaient arrivé mais Charlie n'était pas avec eux.

« -Où est Charlie Herm' ? »

« -Dans sa chambre, tu veux que je t'y emmène ? »

« -Oui je veux bien ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la tour nord-est.

« - Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui avoué tes sentiments ? »

« -Et bien…Je le ferai lorsque l'occasion se présentera. »

« -Fais le vite, il a beaucoup d'admirateur parmi les derniers et dernières ! »

« - T'inquiète…Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une chance avec lui. Ce matin, il m'a fait un sourire à craquer ! Je te jure, je n'aurai pas les jambes aussi tendu d'être à coté de lui, je serai tombé ! »

« - C'est un bon signe » dit-elle en souriant. « Voilà on est arrivé ! » rajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant un dragon endormi.

« -Merci Hermione ! »

« - C'est normal ! Bon courage ! » dit-elle en partant.

Harry frappa sur le tableau, ce qui fit réveiller le dragon.

« -Que me veux-tu jeune humain ? »

« -Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Charlie Weasley s'il vous plaît. »

« -Quel est ton nom ? »

« -Harry Potter. »

« -Ah oui, Harry Potter, rentre. Il sera heureux de te voir. » dit-il en le laissant passer.

Il entra et découvrit un salon au couleur jaune ocre, il vit que Charlie était endormi sur le divan avec un livre sur son torse.

#Il est magnifique# pensa-t-il en s'approchant,. Il s'assit sur le bord du divan le regarda et, comme hypnotisé, rapprocha son visage de celui de Charlie mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller. Charlie ouvrit les yeux et, de stupeur, sursauta ce qui enleva la petite distance entre leurs lèvres qui se scellèrent. Harry rompu vite ce baiser et s'enfuit, de peur que Charlie n'ait pas apprécié.

Charlie resta quelque seconde immobile, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il sauta de joie quand il comprit ce que ce baiser impliquait ainsi que sa fuite.

Il sortit, alla dans la salle des professeurs pour savoir où était Harry mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il partit alors à sa recherche dans le château mais ne le trouva nul part. Il se dirigea alors vers la grande salle vu qu'il était l'heure de manger, il espérer trouver Harry mais il n'était pas attablé avec les autres entre Hermione et Drago qui lui demandèrent des nouvelles de ses recherches.

« -Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ça m'inquiète. »

« -Tu as regardé à la salle sur demande ? » demanda Drago.

« -Non, j'ai oublié ! J'irai après manger. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« - Je…J'étais en train de dormir sur le divan, quand je sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bout du divan. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Harry avec le visage très près du mien, j'ai sursauté de surprise, et nos lèvres se sont collés ensemble. Mais Harry a du avoir peur de ma réaction où quelque chose d'autre alors il s'est enfui. »

Quelque part dans un coin sombre du château. Un jeune homme était assis par terre, secoué de spasme, on voyait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il y avait aussi des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joue. Il essaya d'attraper son flacon dans sa veste , mais n'y réussi seulement en quelques minutes. Il avala deux pilules mais était toujours secouer de petits soubresauts, qui ne venait pas de la maladie mais d'une tristesse.

#Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ! Maintenant, c'est sûr qu'il ne voudra plus me parler ! Je vais demander à Dumbeldore de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ma place ! Jamais je ne pourrais travailler avec lui à mes côtés ! Je l'aime tellement, j'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié, il faudrait qu'on parle ensemble mais… J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de l'éviter, ça va pas être facile.#

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle où le déjeuner venait certainement de se finir, enfin il l'éspèrait . Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Charlie était parti avec Drago, pour vérifier si les barques que devaient prendre les première année étaient en bonne état et en nombres suffisants.

Il ne restait plus que Hermione et Dumbeldore dans la salle, ils parlaient sérieusement , quand ils virent rentrer Harry, ils arrêtèrent leur discussion.

« -Oh, pardon de vous déranger. Je vais m'en aller et vous laissez. »

« -Non Harry ! Viens, je dois te parler. »s'exclama Hermione.

« -Je vais vous laisser. Mlle Granger, vous montrerez à Mr Potter ses appartements. »dit Dumbeldore en partant.

« -Alors Herm', tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »demanda Harry une fois Dumbeldore partit.

« -De Charlie. »

A cette réponse, Harry blanchi.

#Mon Dieu ! Il a certainement parler à Hermione et Drago ! Je suis complètement idiot !#

« -Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »mentit le Gryffondor.

« -Ne fait pas l'idiot, Charlie nous a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé dans ses appartements. »

« -Oh…Euh…Et oui ! Je viens de perdre mon unique chance… »

« -Harry ! Il y a à peine une heure, tu me disais que t'avais des chances d'être avec lui ! Et puis, tu ne lui as même pas laissez le temps de te répondre, tu t'es enfuis ! »

« -Je sais. Je vais aller voir Dumbeldore pour démissionner. Je ne pourrais pas travailler avec lui à mes côtés. »expliqua-t-il au bord des larmes.

« -Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais lui parler tu sais. Tiens, justement tu as vu qui arrive ? »

A ce moment là, Charlie arrivait accompagné de Drago, il parlait sérieusement mais quand Charlie le vit, il fit un grand sourire mais en le voyant s'en aller dans la direction opposé, il courut vers lui pour le rattrapé.

« -Harry ! Attends. »

Il s'arrêta, forcé par Charlie qui l'avait rattrapé et qui lui avait pris le bras.

« -Bon, nous on va vous laissez. Charlie, tu n'as qu'a montrer à Harry ses appartements ! » dit Hermione en s'en allant avec Drago.

«-Désolé. »lâcha Harry une fois qu'ils furent partit la tête baissé

« -Pourquoi est-tu désolé ? » demanda Charlie en lui relevant le visage en révélant ainsi une petite larme qui coulé sur la joue de son ami, il l'enleva d'un geste.

« -Pour…pour tout à l'heure, je…je ne savais pas… »bafouilla-t-il mais avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase, il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se coller aux siennes.

Charlie avait passé ses bras autour des hanches de son compagnon et Harry avait posé ses mains sur les bras de Charlie, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés.

« -Alors, tu est toujours désolé ? »

« -Je…je t'aime. » dit-t-il en serrant contre lui, les larmes commençant à couler de bonheur »

FIN

LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : bah il est malade parce que j'en avait envie :p

FELTO : la voilà la suite.

LISANDRA : bah j'ai mis cette phrase parce que sa fuite pouvait le faire croire mort alors Charlie il est content qu'il soit pas mort

LUNA/AMBRE : vi vi je continue

MINERVE : moi non plus veut pas qu'il meurent 

AURELIA : décidément, je me suis fait avoir, en tout cas, j'adore ta fics même si elle mets un peu, beaucoup, énormément de temps à uptapter ! ! ! GRRRRR …. Mets vite la suite ! ! !

ONARLUCA : merci

BLURP3 : C'est sur que c'est très rare comme couple ! Et en plus, la seul autre fics elle a pas uptapter depuis très longtemps, c'est « étrange amour ». Si tu en connais d'autres dit le moi ! ! ! ! !


	4. mal entendu

Auteur : watashina

Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi….enfin vous connaissez la chanson !

Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas

NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes……heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !

# pensées d'Harry #

°pensées de Charlie°

CHAPITRE 4 :

« -Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre d'Harry (ndla : non, c'est pas ce que vous pensé ! bande de pervers !).

Arrivé devant un tableau représentant un griffon, Charlie donna le mot de passe.

« - Ange de minuit. »

Le tableau les laissa passer, pour découvrir un petit salon au mur vert pomme, avec un canapé vert qui faisait face à une grande cheminée, il était accompagné de deux fauteuil identique. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait une grande bibliothèque de bois vert foncé.

En face d'eux, une double porte était ouverte.

« -Bon, je vais te laisser. Je suppose que les autres ont besoin de moi ! » déclara Charlie.

« -Attends, je viens avec toi ! J'aurai tout mon temps plus tard pour visité mon appartement ! »

« -Non, reste là. » répondit-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« -Bien… »bouda Harry.

« -Mais .. ! fais pas cette tête là » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant.

Le brun passa la main sous le pull de son amour mais celui-ci lui retira.

« - Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'Harry se blotti dans ses bras.

« -Harry, je vais y aller. » déclara-t-il en se dégageant de l'agréable étreinte de son compagnon.

« -Bien, moi je vais m'installer. » répliqua le brun.

« -Bon, les élèves arriveront dans deux heures, soit près. »

« - D'accord mon amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis se séparèrent pour aller à leurs occupations.

Harry s'écroula sur le canapé aux anges. Il avait tant désiré de ce moment qu'il se croyait dans un rêve.

Il passa par la double porte pour se trouver dans la chambre, au mur bleu ciel, un immense lit. Se tenait au milieu, d'un vert forêt, un bureau simple en bois de chêne de couleur naturel. La chambre dégageait une douce odeur d'océan. un tapis bleu marine sur un parquet en bois naturel, et une grande armoire vert boisé, ainsi que la porte qui menait à la salle de bain se tenait en face de la porte d'entrée.

Harry rangea ses affaires que les elfes de maison avait posé sur son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Celle ci était entièrement blanche, identique à la salle de bain des préfet.

Il prit un bain dans l'immense baignoire pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il était tellement heureux de ce qui lui arrivait, qu'ils ne remarqua pas l'heure et il passa près de deux heures dans son bain. Il sortit de sa torpeur un peu tard puis, remarquant l'heure, sortit de la baignoire. Il s'habilla, courut dans tout Poudlard jusqu'à la grande salle, tout ça en quatrième vitesse.

C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit les immenses portes pour découvrir que tout le monde était attablés. Même les première années avaient étés répartit dans leurs maisons respectifs.

Tout le monde le regardait. Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés, les habits mal mis, le visage rouge et il était essoufflé. Il vit Charlie le regarder avec un sourire amusé, alors qu'il faisait la moue. Il y avait également dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie.

Dumbeldore était debout et faisait son habituel discourt de début d'année.

« - Je vois que Mr Potter c'est enfin décidé à nous rejoindre ! » s'exclama le directeur d'un œil amusé.

« -Excusez-moi Albus. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave mon cher ami. Venez vous asseoir ici. »dit-il en désignant la chaise vide à coté de Charlie, puis il repris son discours « Bien, alors comme je viens de vous le dire, Mr Harry Potter sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, BONNE APPETIT. »

Il se rassit puis commença à manger, les plats qui venaient d'apparaître, tout en écoutant la discussion des deux compagnons de guerre.

« -Tu sais que tu est très mignon comme ça » révéla Charlie en regardant Harry avec la lueur qu'avait aperçu Harry tout à l'heure.

« -Merci, a vrai dire, c'était pas voulu. »

« -Pas grave, de toutes façon je t'aime comme tu est » assura-t-il en l'embrassant.

En voyant le Survivant, et leur meilleur professeur qu'ils aient eu s'embrasser. Les élèves applaudir, mais comme le couple avait été dans sa bulle, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à leur entourage. Ils sursautèrent en entendant les applaudissements, puis rougirent quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était pour eux.

Le reste du repas, qui était excellent, ce passa bien puis ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Charlie accompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent, mais le baiser devint de plus en plus torride, ce qui fit bousculer le couple sur le lit.

Charlie, qui était sur Harry commença à déboutonné la chemise d'Harry, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« - Non, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le faire maintenant. Je suis fatigué et puis on a cours demain. »

« -Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tout d'abord tu me chauffes, et en plus maintenant tu me repousse ! » s'écria le roux en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Attends, t'en va pas. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit. »

« -Non, il vaut mieux que je dorme chez moi pour cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir à tes cotés sans te touché. » répondit-il en partant.

Ils s'endormirent touts les deux en pleu,r dans leurs appartement respectif, en espérant que l'autre ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Harry avait en plus des convulsions. En effet, sa maladie ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle était là, et souvent dans les moments les plus difficiles.

#J'espère que si jamais Charlie l'apprend, il ne me détestera pas. En tout cas, jamais je ne lui dirai de vive voix, j'aurai trop peur de me faire rejeter. Même si on est en froid pour le moment, je lui ferais mes excuses demain, j'espère que tout s'arrangera !#

Le lendemain, le roux se leva très tôt pour aller s'excuser au près d'Harry. Lorsqu'il allait frapper au tableau d'Harry, celui ci sortit, les yeux rouge et le regard baissé.

Mais quand il vit Charlie, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le brun lui sauta au cou, en l'embrassant avec ardeur pour se faire pardonner.

« -Pardonne moi mon amour. Pardonne moi je t'en supplie. »s'exclama-t-il en pleure contre l'épaule du roux.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je te pardonne totalement, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi ! »

« - Comment n'aurais-je plus voulu de toi ? Je t'aime tellement ! » répliqua le brun en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

« -Hum hum… » s'exclama une voix qu'Harry n'avait pas encore entendu depuis son retour. « Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Ils arrêtèrent le baiser et Harry, en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix, sautant au cou de celui-ci.

REPONSE AU REVIEWS :

AURELIA : D'accord mais t'as intérêt à ce qu'il soit bien ! bonne chance pour ton bac ! t'a vu j'ai arrêté de mettre fin

LAPIEUVREDUDESERT : mais il est heureux dans les bras de Charlie Cette fics est mieux écrite que l'autre c'est normal, c'est ma deuxième

ONARLUCA : c'est sûr qu'il est très rare ce couple, a part moi, je ne connais qu'une seule autre fics avec ce couple et je l'adore.

BLURP3 : Snif, moi qui espérer que tu en connaîtrait d'autre L

VOILA POUR LES REVIEWS, AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ! ! !


	5. Une autre retrouvaille

Auteur : watashina  
  
Disclamer :les perso sont pas a moi....enfin vous connaissez la chanson ! Puis de toutes façon vous lisez même pas  
  
NOTES : Je tiens à remercier lapieuvredudesert qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, qui m'aide depuis le début et qui corrige mes fautes......heureusement d'ailleurs GROS BISOUS A TOI ! ! ! ! !  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Une autre retrouvaille  
  
" -Ron, je suis si heureux de te voir ! "s'enjoua-t-il en sautant au cou de son meilleur ami.  
  
" -Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi ! " s'exclama Ron, en riant de la joie un peu trop démonstratif de son ami. Les élèves qui passaaint par la, les regardaient avec un drôle d'air.  
  
" - Petit frère, que nous vaut ta visite ici ? " parla Charlie en encerclant son petit ami, qui rougit de timidité, une fois qu'il eu lâché le pauvre Ron.  
  
" -Vous verrez au repas ! "  
  
" -Ah merde le repas !On va le louper ! "s'écria Charlie, qui partit en courant en direction de la grande salle, suivit par ses deux amis.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle essoufflés et mort de rires. Heureusement, il était très tôt. Un chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle, juste les professeur, et quelque élèves. Il y avait aussi quelques autress personnes inhabituelles, venant certainement pour les même raisons que Ron, et apparemment, ils étaient eux aussi aurors.  
  
Harry reconnu ses vieux amis, Seamus, Dean et d'autres encore qu'il avait déjà rencontrer lors de ses années à Poudlard.  
  
Ils s'assirent à leur place,et commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.  
  
Lorsqu'à la fin du repas. A ce moment Dumbeldore se leva puis réclama le silence.  
  
" -Mes chers ami. Vous avez sûrement remarqué la présence de ces quelques aurors, ne vous inquiétait pas. Ils sont là pour quelque temps. pas dans le but de vous protéger, mais plutôt pour vous informer. Maintenant, je vais laisser la place à Mr Weasley, qui vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. "  
  
Il se rassit , Ron se leva à son tour.  
  
" - Comme vient de le dire votre directeur, nous serons surtout là pour vous informer. Même si il n'y a aucun danger pour le moment, si jamais le moindre problème venait à vous, lorsque vous aurez quitté Poudlard, vos professeur ne serons plus là pour vous défendre ! Nous ne vous donnerons pas de cours de combat.Vous serez néamoins renseingé sur tous les métiers que vous pourrez faire, ainsi que de la façon de gérer toutes sortes de conflits. Notre nouveau ministre,a pensé que les élèves qui avaient quitté Poudlard, pouvaient se sentir un peu perdu. Il a donc décidé de vous informer, de tous les dangers auquels vous pourriez être exposés. Nous assiterons aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal afin d' aider votre professeur à juger de vos performances, dans le but de pouvoir faire des groupes de niveau. Les cours se passeront le soir, après dîner pour les plus expérimentés, et aussi lors de vos heures libres en journée. Ils ne seront pas obligatoire, mais fortement recommandé. "  
  
Après cette longue tirade, il se rassit et son discourt fut applaudit.  
  
" -Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ! "  
  
" - Au début, j'étai assez réticent. Mais lorsque j'ai su que tu étais revenu, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! "  
  
" -En tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir Ron. "  
  
"-Oui, moi aussi ! "  
  
" - Il va falloir que j'aille à mes cours ! "s'exclama Charlie.  
  
" -Oui, moi aussi ! Au fait Ron, tu avais dit que vous allez venir me donner un coup de main ? "  
  
" -Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne bouleversera pas ton emploi du temps. "  
  
" -Oui, en tout cas, un coup de main n'est pas de refus ! "  
  
" - C'est moi et Dean qui allons venir. "  
  
" -Et bien, venez ! "  
  
La journée se passa très bien. Le soir, alors qu'Harry venait de chez Ron, où il avait discuté pendant un bout de temps, il rentra dans son appartement mais trouva quelqu'un assis sur son canapé.  
  
" -Tu m'attendais ? "  
  
" -Oui, j'ai passé une dure journée, et je voulais que tu me réconforte. " répondit Charlie.  
  
" -Ah, et qui tu avais aujourd'hui pour être autant fatigué que ça ? " en s'approchant de son petit copain et en s'asseyant à ses côté.  
  
" -Les 7ème années Gryffondor- Serpentard. "bougonna-t-il en se blottissant dans les bras du brun. "  
  
" -Ah d'accord, je te comprends ! "s'exclama Harry en riant.  
  
" -Embrasses-moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ! "bouda le roux.  
  
" -Mais je ne me... "commença-t-il, mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, car deux lèvres se collèrent à sa bouche.  
  
La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry, qui n'avait pas eu de marque de tendresse pendant son voyage.  
  
Charlie partit vers une heure du matin, pour aller dans sa chambre, après de longue embrassade.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur, bien qu'un peu fatigué, mais il oublia vite sa fatigue en voyant Charlie discutant joyeusement avec Dumbeldore.  
  
" -Bonjour mon ange. "lui dit-il en encerclant sa taille par derrière.  
  
Charlie se retourna pour lui dire bonjour, mais avant qu'il n'est put ouvrir la bouche, deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes pour un baiser matinal.  
  
" -Bonjour poussin. "put-il dire enfin.  
  
" -Bonjour les amoureux "s'exclama Ron en arrivant derrière le couple.  
  
" -Salut Ron " dirent-ils avant de reprendre leur embrassade.  
  
" -Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? "demanda le nouvel arrivant le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" -Merveilleuse ! et toi ? "  
  
" -Pareil ! "répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais on pouvait voir un peu de rouge apparaître sur les joues.  
  
Ils virent arrivé Dean derrière Ron, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ron qui, surpris se retourna.  
  
" -Dean ! Tu sais bien que j.... " Il ne pût finir sa phrase car le blond l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
Le baiser dura assez longtemps, et Harry et Charlie tournèrent la tête, pour s'embrasser eux aussi.  
  
Le repas fut de courte durée et ils durent se quitter.  
  
La journée fut longue. Il pleuvait des cordes ce qui faisait que Charlie avait du annulé ses cours, et attendait impatiemment Harry dans l'appartement de ce dernier.  
  
Lorsque vint la fin des cours, il fit Harry arriver dans le salon. Heureux de le voir enfin, sauta sur lui tellement précipitamment qu'Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.  
  
" -Non mais ça v.... " il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Charlie l'embrassait déjà passionnément.  
  
Puis le baiser se fit plus enflammer, Charlie commença à s'aventurer sous le pull de son partenaire, mais cette fois là, Harry ne dit rien. Il poussa juste un petit gémissement lorsque le roux caressa les côtes d'Harry.  
  
Harry arrêta le baiser pour descendre jusqu'aux cou pour le lécher et laisser quelques marques.  
  
Alors que Charlie commencer à enlever la chemise de son amant, il aperçu quelques cicatrices, et devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'arrêter, il lui demanda d'où venait ces blessures.  
  
" -Oh...Et bien c'est pendant mon voyage, alors que je traverser une forêt, une chimère m'a attaqué. Je suis allé dans le village voisin pour me soigner, mais ce n'était pas un village sorcier. "  
  
" -Mon pauvre petit bébé ! "s'exclama Charlie en faisant une petite moue adorable qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.  
  
Charlie continua d'enlever la chemise d'Harry tout en l'embrassant.  
  
Puis Charlie pris subitement Harry dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le posa sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur son amant.  
  
Il commença par lui déposer des petits baisers dans le cou, puis descendit jusqu'aux tétons durcit par le plaisir, qu'il tortura un moment avant de continuer sa course sous les gémissements d'Harry.  
  
Il arriva au nombri, où il s'attarda un moment puis reprit sa descente, il arriva à la ceinture, qu'il enleva rapidement, il fit descendre le pantalon longuement.  
  
Il s'assit sur ses genoux, aperçu la bosse dans le pantalon de son amour qui pris la parole.  
  
" -Eh ! C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux te voir sans tes vêtements ! "s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant dessus, s'ensuivit une petite dispute pour savoir qui irai dessus, mais finalement, Charlie se laissa faire.  
  
Ce dernier enleva directement la chemise de son amant.  
  
" - Je ne savais pas que Mr Potter était un sauvage ! "  
  
Harry éclata de rire, et Charlie en profita de se moment de distraction pour renverser la situation, et se retrouva dessus,. Il prit alors la décision d'enlever le dernier tissu qui restait à Harry.  
  
S'en suivit un petit jeu entre Harry qui essayait d'enlever le pantalon de Charlie, et Charlie qui faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.  
  
Bientôt, il se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus. Charlie au dessus et Harry soumis. Le roux commença à poser des petits bisous très près de l' entrejambe du brun qui gémissait.  
  
Charlie prit son membre dans sa bouche, et commença des va et vient irréguliers, puis remonta vers la bouche d'Harry, qu'il embrassa puis il le pénétra en douceur. Harry se cabra et joui en même temps que Charlie. 


	6. désolé!

REPONSE AU REVIEWS  
  
Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avec le chapitre je m'en veux beaucoup  
  
Alors voici les réponses  
  
JAMESIE-CASS : Ouah ! ! ! tu viens de m'a fait un super là tu sais ! Je suis trop contente ! !  
  
GOLLUM : bah vi je sais c'est triste mais bon, c'est de la faute à personne (juste à moi)  
  
AURELIA : Enfin le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Très chère coéquipière vous en avait mis du temps mais bon c'est pardonné  
  
BLURP3 : Et non c'est pas le père de Meiline !   
  
ONARLUCA :merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus   
  
MINERVE : Non c'est pas la mère de Meiline   
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT :Je suis d'accord avec toi, si il pouvait y avoir un monde sans inégalité il n'y aurait plus de guerre ! 


End file.
